


Love and War

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Implied sexy times, PJO Femslash Weeks, This is a weird au that i don't apologize for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and War walk into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me to explain this au because I honestly couldn't.

Love and war walk into a bar. Their names aren’t love and war, of course, but they never are. Wisdom says that would be too obvious. They have worn many names, but this time, they are Piper McLean and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. They aren’t gods, per se, as much as the physical manifestations of concepts, but they tend to avoid thinking too much about it. When they’re together, they prefer to avoid thinking at all.

"So how's life been?" Reyna asks, though she knows. Nothing really changes for either of them. 

“Boys tricked girls into bed with them, people were killed for who they love,” Piper says, grasping her glass tightly, “the usual.” She chugs it down, the alcohol burning during its descent.

“How about you?” she asks, though she knows that Reyna’s life is much the same as hers. Lovers and fighters all have good intentions, but they end up bloody and tarnished in the end. Reyna takes a swig of her beer, and then sighs.

“People keep fighting,” she says, “marching to war over the stupidest shit. Religion, racism, prejudice: they never end. You’d think people would learn.”

Piper smiles a broken smile.

“We both know that never happens,” Piper says, “we’ve been around long enough to know.” 

That’s why they always find themselves in each other’s arms. They’re both jaded idealists, who on a daily basis see how much damage their element causes. Men march to war for their golden ideals and come home with bloodstained hands and memories they can’t wash away. Love makes fools of them all, leaving children in unwed bellies, and some to unhappy lives. The funny part is that both are born from such good, pure intentions, and they get bloodied and tarnished along the way. But Reyna and Piper have lived long enough that they know that they can’t change it. they can only avoid it for a while.

People will fuck and fight forever and ever, because it is human nature. Wars will start, people will die, and innocent hands will be stained with blood. Piper and Reyna aren’t gods. They can’t do anything about it. But they can fuck and fight and fight and fuck each other until oblivion consumes them all.


End file.
